Subte
by First Of The Year
Summary: A veces lo unico que se necesita es un viaje en subte para abrir viejas heridas...


Me desperté debido a unos suaves movimientos, como si me estuvieran meciendo. No recordaba haberme quedado dormido, pero cuando por fin mi vista se agudizó, levante la cabeza, la cual había estado apoyada en mi mano como soporte sobre la ventana, y mire para ambos lados; tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba.

Estaba en un subte.

Algo viejo, rustico, descuidado. Las luces un poco amarillentas, las maderas de los asientos algo rotas, el piso un tanto sucio y las ventanas rayadas, prohibiendo al pasajero ver a través de ellas. Así lucían los típicos subtes de antes, que hoy en día se siguen utilizando, pero su estado no fue lo que me llamó la atención; sino que fue que estaba vacío. Era el único pasajero.

Debo admitir que me encontraba algo inquieto al despertar solo en un subte, sin tener el conocimiento de que día era, ni de que hora era, y a donde me dirigía. Recordé que tenía mi celular en alguno de mis bolsillos, algo muy extraño viniendo de mí, ya que siempre lo dejaba tirado u olvidado en alguna parte de mi habitación. Lo busqué, hasta que una voz me interrumpió.

- No lo vas a encontrar.- escuché.

- K-kenny? - pregunte algo temeroso, no solo porque había aparecido sentado a mi lado sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, sino porque su tono de voz no era el característico de él. Sonaba enojado, serio, triste…

- Tu celular, no lo vas a encontrar.- explicó, sin apartar la vista del frente. Deje de buscar al confirmar que tenia razón.

Hubiera sonreído, como cualquiera hubiera hecho al encontrarse con un amigo (sobretodo en una situación parecida a la mía). Pero en mi caso… no sabía muy bien pero... presentía que algo andaba mal. Kenny no cambió su semblante serio, tampoco habló, y eso me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso.

- Kenny… donde estam...- quise preguntarle, pero su voz de ultratumba me interrumpió

- Por qué Kyle? - preguntó secamente. No sabía a que se refería, así que simplemente me quede callado, esperando a que me explicara su pregunta.

- Por qué… por qué jugaste conmigo de esa manera? - preguntó volviéndose a mi, con dos lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules.

La poca seguridad que tenia en ese momento se fue al carajo al ver llorar a mi amigo. Ahora entendía perfectamente de que hablaba. Lo admitía, me había equivocado con él, y de la peor manera. Cuando él más necesitaba un amigo, alguien con quien confiar, vino hacía mí.

Grave error.

Después de que Butters, su actual ex pareja, terminara con él, Kenny necesitaba consuelo y un hombro en el cual pudiera llorar. La primera persona que se le había cruzado en la cabeza en aquel momento había sido yo, según el rubio, "era una persona en la cual confiar, sin tener que preocuparse…"

Todavía recuerdo con exactitud aquella tarde, en la que tocó mi puerta. Baje a atender, ya que me encontraba solo aquel día.

Cuando abrí la puerta estaba ahí parado, mirando el piso.

- Kenny? - pregunte preocupado.

No me respondió, solamente se lanzó a mis brazos. Escuche un sollozo proveniente de el, y empecé a sentir como mi hombro derecho se humedecía. Estaba… llorando?

- Kyle…- trató de hablar, aunque le era difícil - ayúdame… por favor.- y dicho esto rompió en mas llanto.

Lo que le siguió fue aun más raro que ver a Kenny llorar. Subimos a mi habitación, donde me relató lo ocurrido con Butters, la forma en la que termino con él, poniendo de excusa sus estudios y su futuro. Yo ya no sabía que pensar, por un lado, ese día había conocido a un Kenny que nunca en mis dieciséis años había visto, y por otro lado… estaba Butters, con esa actitud. Aunque siempre supe que el pequeño iba a poner sus estudios primero que nada, pensé que iba a dejarlo todo por Kenny.

Cundo terminó de relatarme, se cubrió la cara con las manos, mostrando desesperación. Suspire. Lentamente le saque las manos de la cara, me miró sorprendido y le regale una sonrisa algo torcida, en un intento de ser una sonrisa dulce.

Se relamió los labios y se fue acercando hacia mí. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Me iba a besar, solo para no sentirse de esa manera en la que lo hacia. Yo tenía conciencia de que si lo dejaba besarme todo iba a terminar mal. Y estaba en lo correcto, me besó… pero por alguna razón, no me opuse.

Me encantaría decir que todo esto tuvo un final feliz, como el típico cuando de hadas en el cual el príncipe besa a la princesa, se casan y tienen hijos… pero les estaría mintiendo de la peor manera.

Fue toda mi culpa, tenía que haber puesto un alto a todo esto, pero simplemente se me fue de las manos. Después de aquella bizarra tarde en mi habitación, mi amistad con Kenny fue cambiando, no solo éramos amigos, bah; se podría decir que éramos casi novios. Todo el tiempo de la mano, besos, caricias. Se supone que estuviera feliz por él, volvía a sonreír, a reír, y sus ojos mostraban un brillo de felicidad, pero había un problema.

Yo no lo amaba, por lo menos no más que amigos, solo hacía esto para que no siguiera triste, no resistía verlo así. Simplemente no podía. Hasta que decidí terminar con todo esto.

Cuando le explique porque actuaba de esa manera con él, no pudo resistirlo. Volvió a caer en un hoyo de depresión, no solo lo habían utilizado una vez, ahora gracias a mí, fueron dos veces. No encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle lo mal que me sentía, todavía me sigo preguntando por que mierda le había hecho eso; contestándome siempre con la misma respuesta: _"intentaste ser un buen amigo."_ No parecía…

- Por que? - volvió a preguntarme, clavando sus ojos ya algo irritados a causa de las lagrimas.

- Kenny… yo simplemente quería que te sintieras mejor…- murmure con un hilo en la voz.

- Mejor…? - susurró - Mejor? – repitió esa vez gritando.- Me utilizaste! Te entregue todo, y tu solo jugaste con mis sentimientos pensando que me estabas ayudando? - terminó con un grito que retumbo en todo el vagón, derramando más lagrimas.

No pude evitar llorar yo también.

- Perdón… por favor… perdóname…- baje la cabeza, no podía mirarlo.

- Te odio…- gruñó. Sentí una fuerte brisa de aire chocar mi cara, levante la cabeza, pero no había nadie. Kenny me había dejado.. solo y derramando lagrimas. Todo por el dolor que le cause. Una parte de mi cabeza me decía que lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era ni la mitad de lo que le había hecho a mi amigo, que me lo merecía.

El subte siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo en una estación. Cuando apenas salimos del túnel una luz blanca muy brillante me segó por unos minutos. No era la luz típica de las estaciones, era una luz demasiado blanca. Tanto que no pude apreciar como era la estación, ni tampoco ver si había gente.

Las puertas se cerraron segundos después, aunque nadie se subió. Mi vagón seguía vació y desde mi asiento pude confirmar que el vagón de adelante también estaba vació.

El subte se volvió a mover, volviendo a meterse en el túnel. Por fin pude abrir los ojos de nuevo. Cuando levante la vista pude sentir como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo.

- S-Stan…? - mi mejor amigo estaba sentado al frente mió, mirando por la ventana.

- Hola Kyle.- saludo, sin emoción alguna.

Demonios, no de nuevo.

- Sabes Kyle? Me dolió mucho, inclusive demasiado.- susurró.

- Pero Stan! Tu sabías que lo de Kenny no era enserio! - me excuse.

- Tu no me lo dijiste sino hasta que "terminaste" con Kenny! - gritó fuera de si.

- Pero intente pedirte perdón! -

- Y pensaste que con decir "Lo siento" ibas a mejorar todo? - preguntó con un toque de ira en su voz.

- Yo no sabia tus sentimientos hacia mi! Como iba a saber que te hacía daño? - pregunte, ahora yo, fuera de si.

- Tu si lo sabías Kyle! Lo sabías! Simplemente lo ignoraste y te fuiste con él! - grito, finalmente, con los ojos llorosos.

La verdad que si lo sabía. Me entere poco antes de empezar la "relación" con Kenny. No me acuerdo muy bien de quien había escuchado el rumor de que Stan estaba enamorado de mí. Al principio lo ignore, pensando que alguien lo había inventado, por supuesto que pensé en Cartman primero, pero este me lo negó.

Trate de ignorarlo, pero el rumor se hacia cada vez más constante. Cualquier persona con sentido común hubiera ido a preguntarle a Stan si el rumor era verdadero, pero yo no quería arruinar nuestra amistad por un estupido rumor. Pocas semanas después pasó lo de Kenny. Sí note el cambio de humor en mi mejor amigo, no solo al enterarse de que andábamos juntos, sino también en el transcurso de los días.

Pensar en esos abrazos amistosos que el me daba, los besos en las mejilla cada vez que teníamos que tomar caminos diferentes para ir a nuestras casas, yo pensé que todo era pura amistad, solamente eso. Pensar también en la forma despreocupada en la que me encontraba cuando le di la noticia, sin pensar en lo que él podía sentir.

Después de los primeros días después de la noticia tuve la primera discusión fuerte con Stan sobre el asunto. Lamentablemente no pude arreglar nada, simplemente lo empeore. Él se dejo de juntar conmigo y con Cartman y Kenny. Siempre estaba solo y con un semblante neutro en la cara. Por mas que lo intente arreglar el simplemente me ignoraba y no quería saber nada conmigo.

- Lo siento Stan… yo realmente no quise que nada de esto haya pasado.- murmure.

- Cállate…- susurro.

- Pero yo…-

- HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS CONTIGO! - gritó.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Esas palabras me habían dolido, y mucho. Él era mi mejor amigo, no me podía hacer esto.

- TE ODIO! - fue lo ultimo que escuche decir. Otra brisa igual de potente que la anterior me golpeo de nuevo en la cara. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrí Stan no estaba.

Ya no me quedaba nada. Kenny y Stan estaban enojados conmigo, no vale mencionar que Cartman también me dejó de hablar después de que ellos dos se apartaran de mí, pero su perdida no me afectó en lo mas mínimo. Es más, ya no tenía sentido que me juntara con el si mis otros dos amigos no estaban conmigo.

Subí a las piernas hasta el asiento de madera y me abrace a ellas, empezando a llorar. Las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida, las había perdido, y no las iba a recuperar nunca más.

Deje que el leve movimiento del subte me tranquilizara, pero lo único que quería es que el subte no se detuviera nunca más. No quería volver a mi vida de mierda y ver como la había arruinado en tan poco tiempo y de la peor manera.

Simplemente… desee que el subte no se detuviera jamás.

* * *

><p>Ok, <span>vamos de apoco<span>. A ver...

El subte es como el metro, nada mas que aca en Argentina se le dice **subte** :D (Aunque seguro ya lo conocen e.e, pero yo aclaro por las dudas)

Esto lo había empezado a escribir hace unos pocos meses, cuando volvía a mi casa. A mi siempre me gustó el subte, me parece tan... tranquilo ^^ Obviamente cuando no viaja mucha gente ._.

Una vez tuve que ir a la casa de un amigo en cierto horario y les juro que taba tan apretujada que no podia respirar y casi me muero T-T *truama* (Seguro hay gente que me entiende)

Bueno, eso no viene al tema. No se porque se me ocurrió escribir algo así. Simplemente lo hice y listo e.e Ademas, queria algo asi tipo fantastico. Bueno, no fantastico, pero si algo que no fuera tan... real n.n (Y tambien algo triste e.e)

**Espero que les haya gustado**, aunque me quedó medio cortito. Tambien pensaba en meter a Craig y a Cartman, pero no sabia como u.u"

Y sobre _Runway_, prometo subir el ultimo capitulo antes de que termine enero :D Es simplemente que tengo que pensar **muy bien** el final para no defraudar. Lo unico que se me ocurrio fue la cancion que voy a meter en el final T-T (Soy demasiado perezosa, pero el problema es que hay muchos finales alternativos y no cual es mejor Dx)

En fin! Eso es todo. ^^ (Dejen rewiews, criticas, amenazas de muerte, de todo :D)


End file.
